Kilairney House Hotel
Kilairney House Hotel was a countryside hotel that appears in the 2013 film In Fear. Tom had booked a room at the hotel a night before him and Lucy headed over to Ireland for a music festival. The hotel was secludedly located away from any civilisation out in the Irish countryside, and was hidden inside a maze of backwood roads. Throughout the film, Tom and Lucy endlessly search the woods for its said location. The hotel and its website were later revealed to be hosted and operated by Max and none other. Plot Shortly after a brief conflict between the locals and Tom at the pub, he reveals to Lucy that he booked a night at a hotel, since the festival wasn't to start until the following day. After Lucy agrees to his offer, they wait until 7:00pm, which is what Tom had arranged with a manager on the website so that someone from the hotel could meet with them and show them the way. They wait in their car before a Land Rover pulls up behind them and honks its horn to grab their attention. Following their guide, they come up to a crossroad and are directed to go through a gate up the road, before the driver pulls off heading a different direction. Tom and Lucy pass the gate and continue down the countryside road, following the signs as well as passing a speed sign that's bent and deformed. Getting into the actual woodland part of the area, they are greeted by a forked road, with a hotel sign suggesting that the hotel is located to the left, while Lucy says the website map instructs them that they are to go right. After a brief argument, they head for the left, only for Lucy to see in her mirror that someone is standing outside of the small outpost watching them as they leave. Continuing down the road following every sign they see, the come up to a intersection crossing into multiple lanes with a series of signs pointing in every direction. Their map is indefinable due to a orange gap at the site of the location they're at. Lucy phones the hotel and speaks with someone on the line, only for call to suddenly cut out mid-conversation. She rings back only to find the signal had been lost. Heading back, they encounter the Land Rover yet again and attempt waving him down, but is of no success. They eventually find themselves back at the forked road, and decide to head back towards the pub to call again and arrange that their guide is to actually show them the way. History "Anger filled the village, accusation... unknown ... and drowned the evicted tenants intentionally. Unknown... the House... unknown... with flaming torches." — Intro. Not much background is known on the House's history save for the fact that it was abandoned. As stated in the intro, something (supposedly) happened at the House and resulted in the killings of what is presumed to have been the building's original owners. From what is seen written on the computer screen during the opening credits, a theory on the hotel's background is explained. According to theory, the original owners were involved with some sort accusation that eventually led to their intentional deaths, being drowned by villagers upon being evicted from the House. Afterwards, in a heap of anger, they then proceeded to attempt to destroy the building by burning it down, which proved to have failed being that the building still stood to the modern day, and yet showed signs of inflicted and natural abuse. It is obvious the building was left abandoned and what is uncertain is why the chaos began in the first place. In the modern day, Max found the ruins and claimed it for himself, using it as the tourist trap which is now Kilairney House Hotel. With him as it's keeper, it remained without renovation and a scrapyard of demolished and wrecked cars began piling up around in its yards, possibly being the remains of other unsuspecting victims, though this is suggestion can be debated as unlikely. Website In the pre-events of the film, during the opening title the audience is shown a series of events taking place on a computer screen, with the website being designed and laid out, as well as a brief history relating to the hotel and its supposed past. This is followed by someone painting on the name of the hotel on the signs. One of which is cracked between the R and the N, possibly suggesting something that has not yet been discovered. Following scenes include the Land Rover and a visual of the hotel's scrapyard. In addition to promoting the film, an official site was created under the alias "sliceofparadise.info" and was presumed to be designed as the hotel's site. When browsing, there were actual reviews that related to the film, one stating "a nice getaway, but difficult to find in the dark." In seconds, the page would glitch and actual reviews of the film would replace the ones seen before. The main page would glitch as well, showing a brief teaser of the film before becoming black with the text "it's just your imagination" in the centre of the screen. The site would then return back to normal. Other sections of the actual site included a photo and video gallery. While the media seemed harmless at first, scrolling through either of them led to additional disturbing scenes and imagery. The site included a working phone number as well, and if called, a voice message left by Max will activate. He states: "you've gotten through to the Kilairney House Hotel. I'm sorry but we've stepped away from the desk right now." The line will then discontinue and end. The number is 0845-872-3413. The site has since been offline from around October 2015 for unknown reasons, presumably the address was hacked and taken over by another company. The address is still the same but the site is no longer accessible. Trivia * It has been stated by some fans that the name "Kilairney" is supposedly a play on the words "it's rainy." * The name of the hotel reflects on actual Irish locations, mostly based around Killarney and Killiney. * In regards to being relatively similar to the name Killiney, this is may or may not have been a bit of a reference to the fact that Allen Leech was born and raised in the town. This could be coincidental. * There is a place known as "Killeen House Hotel" which could've helped give inspiration to the name. * One theory suggests that the scrapyard surrounding the hotel may have been past victims to Max, but this suggestion is supported no where else. The yards could be like this from its past owner or by people who've simply dropped destroyed vehicles there, and that Max simply found it in its current state. * The actual Blackborough House is currently undergoing renovation and is intended to become a future building for events and ceremonies. This plan is in development and has been since September 2016. Gallery References # Category:Location Category:Main Articles Category:Incomplete Article